Mata yang Menyala
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang Isogai selalu lupa, tapi tatapan nyalang dari Asano membuatnya kembali ingat. [AsaIsoAsa] Untuk #AnsatsuHalloweenParty


**Ringkasan** : Ada sesuatu yang Isogai selalu lupa, tapi tatapan nyalang dari Asano membuatnya kembali ingat.

 **Peringatan** : bl/yaoi; asaisoasa—asanojunior x isogai x asanosenior; rape; au.

 **Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom belongs to **Yuusei Matsui.** Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang saya dapat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **Didedikasikan untuk event #AnsatsuHalloweenParty**

 **MATA YANG MENYALA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Isogai Yuuma bergerak gelisah. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis, begitupula area di bawah hidung. Sepasang matanya bergerak-gerak liar, menatap ke arah manapun yang menarik atensi. Namun tampaknya semua terlihat buram. Buram oleh rasa gugup dan ngeri.

Sesosok pria dewasa duduk di hadapannya dengan bertumpang kaki dan tangan menyilang. Tatapan tajam dari pria itu membuat Isogai semakin keras menggigit bibir.

Asano Gakuhou. Entah bagaimana bisa, pria kejam dan bengis itu membawa paksa dirinya ke sebuah ruangan kosong. Isogai ingin menolak, namun tatapan memaksa dari Asano Dewasa membuat nyalinya untuk menolak hilang entah ke mana. Isogai tersudut saat tangan besar pria itu menyentuh dagunya, merayap ke pipi hingga bibir.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuat putraku bertekuk-lutut padamu." Gakuhou menjilat bibir bawah. Isogai dibuat merinding. Sepasang mata Gakuhou menatap nyalang. "Kau sepertinya sangat lezat."

Dua taring tajam menusuk lehernya.

Isogai terbangun. Peluh membanjiri tubuh. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia meraba bagian kanan leher, meringis kala merasa perih di sana. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah gontai ke arah dapur. Suara tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari arah wastafel terdengar samar, lalu semakin jelas. Lampu dapur dinyalakan. Lemari pendingin dibuka, tangannya meraih sebotol air mineral, menenggak rakus hingga sebagian meluncur menuruni dagu dan leher.

Rasanya seperti terbakar. Tenggorokan terasa kering, sakit. Ia kembali ke kamar, duduk di meja rias, memandang pantulan diri di dalam cermin. Matanya memerah. Ada bulatan hitam di bawah mata. Ia tampak seperti tak pernah tidur. Pucat dan tidak beraturan. Berantakan.

Isogai membaui badan. Tak ada bau. Tapi ada sesuatu yang amis menghantui hidung. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu. Barangkali ia berhalusinasi lagi, mungkin gara-gara mimpi barusan—mimpi yang berepetisi, membuat sisi lain dalam dirinya merasa takut. Kalut. Panik tanpa beralasan. Isogai mencengkram leher. Sepasang matanya tak bersinar lagi, tampak mati tiada hasrat. Cengkraman dilepas. Lehernya membiru. Ada bekas luka yang tak pernah hilang.

Bau amis semakin kuat tercium. Ia menahan sesuatu dari kerongkongan agar tak keluar, tercecer di lantai. Ia tidak mau mengotori lantai akibat muntahannya. Isogai merasa dirinya semakin rapuh dan tak berdaya. Ia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Lalu menangis, menangis lagi. Terisak hebat.

"Yuuma…"

Isogai tersentak saat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menatap cermin, melihat Asano Muda di belakang, tersenyum manis dengan tatapan mengerikan. Isogai memegang tangan itu. Hangat. Panas.

"Kau merusak pintu lagi, Asano-kun?"

Asano Gakushuu melingkarkan tangan di lehernya. Keduanya saling menatap dari refleksi cermin. Isogai menatap teduh. Asano dengan tatapan sepasang matanya yang dingin nyaris hampa. Lelaki berambut merah bata itu menggeleng.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu."

Isogai memandang sisir di atas meja. "Aku tidak begitu ingat."

Melihat arah pandangan kekasihnya, Asano Muda meraih sisir bergigi rapat itu, lalu merapikan rambut Isogai yang berantakan. Asano menunduk, bibir nyaris menempel di telinga lelaki berantena. "Kau pelupa. Sejak dulu."

"Kau benar."

Ia memejamkan mata, merasa nikmat hanya dengan tindakan Asano yang menyisir rambutnya.

"Asano-kun, tubuhmu hangat—panas."

"Itu karena aku hidup."

Isogai membuka kembali kelopak mata. "Suhu tubuhmu seperti kucing."

"Kau suka?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku sangat suka."

Bibir hangat menyapu pipi. Ada lidah yang menggeliat. "Tubuhmu terlalu dingin, Yuuma."

Isogai tak bergerak. Ia membiarkan lidah Asano mengeksplorasi pipinya—dan barangkali bibir, dalam waktu dekat. Sinar di matanya tak lagi hidup, tidak peduli meski Asano berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku seperti tak hidup."

Asano memandang melalui cermin. "Kau terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Aku bermimpi buruk."

"Kau selalu bermimpi buruk."

Isogai tersenyum miris. "Apakah karena aku berbuat jahat padamu?"

"Aku. Aku yang berbuat jahat padamu."

Ia tak merespon lagi. Sisir ditaruh di atas meja. Asano meraih tangan Isogai, memintanya untuk berdiri. Keduanya berdiri, saling berhadapan. Tangan besar yang hangat menangkup pipi, mengelus-ngelus, membuat Isogai kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kau seperti kucing," kata Asano membalik keadaan, lalu melanjutkan. "Kau memejamkan mata saat aku mengelusmu."

"Aku merasa nyaman."

"Barangkali kucing pun merasa demikian."

"Entah."

Asano mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Isogai sekilas. Isogai berkedip, kemudian memandang sosok tampan di hadapannya. Tatapan polos.

"Lakukan lagi."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

Asano menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Suara anjing menggonggong terdengar di kejauhan, mungkin anjing liar yang tersesat di jalanan. Kaing-kaing. Alis Isogai bertaut. Anjing senang menjulurkan lidah…

…seperti Asano Gakuhou.

Cakar pria dewasa itu memaksanya untuk bungkam dalam rasa takut. Tatapan yang nyalang meloloskan satu teriakan di udara, merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di bawah tubuhnya yang dikoyak-koyak liar. Pada suatu malam yang telah lampau. Isogai menahan tubuh dengan mencengkram dada Asano Muda agar tidak limbung. Ia seperti mengalami mimpi di saat sadar.

"Tubuhmu bergetar."

Isogai melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Asano. Matanya basah. "Aku bertanya-tanya … mengapa dari sekian banyak Ayah di dunia ini, Asano Gakuhou dipilih menjadi ayahmu. Dia jahat. Diktator. Predator. Aku membencinya."

Asano mengelus puncak kepala Isogai. "Tak apa. Sekarang kau aman bersamaku."

"Aku takut, Asano-kun. Dia selalu datang melalui mimpi. Dia menyiksaku dengan tatapan matanya—tatapan yang mampu menelanjangi diriku, menghinakanku. Aku takut sekali."

"Ayahku takkan datang lagi padamu. Dia takkan pernah memaksa menggaulimu lagi."

Air mata menetes-netes banyak, basah mengenai kemeja yang dikenakan Asano. Isogai mengeratkan pelukan. "Apakah dia sudah mati?"

Hening yang cukup lama.

"Ya."

Isogai tersenyum lebar. "Apakah kau membunuhnya untukku?"

Asano tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu menjauhkan tubuh Isogai. Bujari mengulas pipi, mengenyahkan jejak air mata. Isogai berhenti menangis. Asano tersenyum tipis.

"Ikuti aku," pintanya.

Isogai melangkah mengekori Asano. Mereka berjalan melewati dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang televisi, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Asano menyuruh Isogai membukanya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Mayat Asano Gakuhou yang lama membusuk.

Bau amis semakin pekat menusuk hidung. Bau amis darah. Isogai mencengkram perut, menutup mulut. Tanpa mampu ditahan, ia muntah saat itu juga. Asano Gakushuu tak banyak membantu. Lelaki itu hanya diam mematung. Isogai kembali menutup pintu. Kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Kau … kau membunuhnya dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di rumahku?!"

Asano menjambak rambutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Isogai memandang kekasihnya penuh tanya. Tatapan mata Asano menusuk tajam, membuatnya bergetar. Takut. Panik. Peluh menetes-netes. Jam dinding berdetak lambat. Waktu merayap. Tengah malam yang sunyi, membunuh keramaian.

Tatapan mata itu mengingatkannya pada Gakuhou.

Isogai meraih vas bunga tak jauh dari jangkauan, lalu menghantamkannya pada kepala Asano. Lelaki itu mundur terhuyung. Darah menetes-netes dari pelipis. Isogai memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia berjongkok dan menutup telinga. Kaing-kaing anjing kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Yuuma."

Asano melangkah pelan, mendekat. Sebelah tangan memegang pelipis.

"Ayahku sudah mati. Kau aman. Tak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu."

Isogai memandang nanar. Asano mengulurkan tangan. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu, lalu merengkuh kuat-kuat. Tidak mau lepas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Asano-kun."

"Tidak akan."

Tangannya berhenti bergetar.

"Yuuma…"

Isogai menengadahkan kepala, memandang Asano. Lelaki itu mengulas senyum ganjil.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan mayatnya di rumahmu," katanya.

"Lalu, yang tadi itu ap—"

Bibir dibungkam dengan telunjuk. Isogai mengerjap.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya karena aku tidak membunuhnya."

Asano mengecup kelopak mata Isogai lembut.

"Yuuma … kaulah yang membunuh ayahku."

Isogai mengerjap lagi. Asano mengulas senyum lebar mengerikan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu pelupa. Sejak dulu."

Isogai menahan napas. Ingatan liar bergerak-gerak cepat memenuhi kepala. Ia melihat Asano Dewasa berada di atas tubuhnya, bergerak maju-mundur, menyeringai puas dengan tatapan mata serigala menangkap mangsa. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri menghantamkan vas bunga ke kepala pria predator itu, lalu pisau … pisau yang tidak ia ingat ia dapat dari mana. Pisau dapur ditusuk-tusuk ke dada, berkali-kali. Lagi, lagi. Hingga banyak darah terciprat mengenai wajahnya.

Napas Isogai memburu. Tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Asano masih tersenyum lebar, menunggu respon darinya. Ia menutup mulut.

"Kau benar."

Sepasang mata Asano menyipit.

Isogai tersenyum tak kalah lebar.

"Aku memang pelupa. Kau benar."

Kemudian Isogai tertawa dengan mata yang menyala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **10/19/2015**


End file.
